Thirteen Plastic Hearts
by RainbowNinjaD
Summary: Roxas' girlfriend Namine gets into a band, Thirteen Plastic Hearts. He's fine with it, happy for her, but why is the redhead staring at him? Rated M for later chapters.


So this was like a spur of the moment fanfiction, but I actually have a plan for this one so it will be continued. The band in this fanfiction is basically Shiny Toy Guns (AKA one of my favorite bands.) They sing their songs and what not... yeah. Read and Review please!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything related to Shiny Toy Guns.... unfortunately....

* * *

Namine wiggled in her seat excitedly as Roxas parked the car in front a bar, a sign hanging down saying "The Bar That Never Was" in fading black letters. Underneath the sign was a cardboard box propping up another sign that said in big sloppy handwritten letters, "THIRTEEN PLASTIC HEARTS AUDITIONS TODAY." The girl squealed a bit as she hopped out of the car, notebook in hand, and skipped to the sidewalk. Roxas smiled and followed her, one hand in his pocket and the other scratching his head.

"You sure you want to do this Nams?" He said uncertainly. The girl in front of him nodded enthusiastically. He shrugged and grabbed her hand. "Lets go then." In less then a second he was being dragged into the bar. The bar was pretty much empty, save for the bartenders sitting behind the counter and a table in front of the small stage in the corner, three people seated, and a girl on stage singing a horrible rendition of "My Heart Will Go On." Luckily, the two walked in at the end of the song, saving their ears from the threat of going deaf or bleeding. The man in the middle chair, blond with a really weird mull-hawk haircut clapped.

"Well Ms…" He trailed off looking at a paper for her name, "Larxene Gibbins, thank you for your time, we'll call you if you got the part." The blond smiled gently and the girl on stage looked very disappointed. She somehow knew they were never going to call. Larxene thanked them and quickly exited the building, leaving the three at the table to talk amongst themselves.

"Definitely not her," the one in the middle said, causing the man on the right with flaming red hair to bust up laughing.

"Why didn't you stop her sooner? She sounded like a dying cow on steroids eating a dying moose hyped up on crack." That earned him a smack on the chest.

"Fine, next time someone sucks so bad, I'll stop them. Alright?" The blond said. The redhead leaned back in his chair and nodded. The two talked and laughed with each other until the third man with pale blue hair covering one eye pointed Namine and Roxas out. "Oh! Sorry we didn't see you there!" The blond in the middle apologized and looked at the paper in front of him.

"Namine Treasure?" He said and the girl nodded. The blond at the table gestured for her to take the stage, in which she happily did. Roxas sat on a chair in back of the table to watch his girlfriend perform for these guys. He was especially curious as to what she was going to sing for them, considering she'd been keeping it a secret from him.

"Before you being, I'd like to introduce the band. I'm Demyx Petree, the guitarist and lead singer," the blond began, "This is Axel Martin, the drummer, and Zexion Dawson, the keyboardist and bassist," he said, pointing to the two respectively. Axel gave her a peace sign while Zexion just looked down and waved. Namine smiled widely and waved to them. "What will you be singing for us today Ms. Treasure?" Namine giggled.

"You can call me Namine, and I'll be singing something I wrote for my boyfriend Roxas," she said, pointing to her boyfriend. The three looked back at him and he waved casually. Demyx and Zexion waved back, while Axel just stared at him, green eyes a little wide before turning his head back to the stage. Roxas raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and looked back at his girlfriend, who had just flipped her notebook open. Not like she'd need it.

Namine cleared her throat and began. "Come with me, into the trees," she sang slow and soft, the microphone picking up her voice and sending it drifting through the speakers. Roxas closed his eyes and listened. "We'll lay on the grass and let the hours pass." Roxas grinned, remember the first date he'd taken his girlfriend on. They went to his favorite place in the whole world: a little clearing in the woods behind his parent's house. "Take my hand, come back to the land." He remembered the warmth of her hand in his as they look up at a sky full of stars, a soft breezing sneaking through a hole in the blanket he'd brought with them. "Let's get away, just for one day…"

"Stop, stop, stop," Roxas' eyes opened and he was instantly glaring at the blond man sitting at the table who had his head in his hand. His girlfriend stood on the stage, mouth slightly ajar, as if the next line was just about to be sung. She closed her mouth and her face paled. She wasn't that bad… was she? The redhead was shaking and soon loud barks of laughter echoed through the bar. Namine looked down and started walking off stage, Roxas rushing over to her. He hugged her, trying to reassure her it was alright.

"Ms. Treasure… er… Namine," the blond man began, "I'm sorry for stopping you but…" Here it comes, the rejection… Roxas thought and held his girlfriend tighter. "… you're the one we need." Roxas' jaw dropped and Namine's head whipped up to look at the men.

"Wha… Really?!" She said loudly. She pushed herself out of Roxas' arms and to the table. She was busy shaking the men's hands all at once. Demyx laughed and Zexion cracked a smile. Axel wore a smirk but he wasn't looking at Namine; his eyes were set on her boyfriend. Roxas looked to the sides uncomfortably underneath the redhead's gaze and quietly excused himself from the bar. He walked out to the car and sat in the drivers seat.

"I knew she would get it," he spoke out loud to himself. "She knew it too…." It was then that he busted out laughing. He laughed at himself for how scared he'd been when they stopped her singing and how foolish he felt being uncomfortable by her new band mate. He laughed until he was rudely interrupted by a knock on his window. He stopped and looked out, eyes immediately locking with the green one of Axel. The blond jumped back a bit before getting out of the car.

"Can I help you… holy crap you're tall," Roxas mumbled out as he looked up at the redhead.

"So I've been told," the redhead spoke, a British accent making the weird meter of Axel in Roxas' mind go up another 10%. There was an awkward silence between the two before the redhead spoke again. "I just came to check up on you for your girlfriend. She looked a little worried, ya know?" Roxas looked at him suspiciously before nodding.

"Why were you staring at me?" The blond asked. The redhead grinned widely.

"Well honestly, I was trying to figure out if you was a guy or a girl!" The redhead barked out a rough laugh like the one earlier.

"Well Namine said, 'boyfriend'," The blond pointed out. The redhead grinned even wider.

"Yeah but you never know these days," the redhead replied and holding out his hand. "Well, you know this already but I'm Axel Martin, drummer extraordinaire." Roxas rolled his eyes and took his hand.

"Roxas Heart, studying expert." The redhead laughed again and shook the blonde's hand firmly, holding onto it a little too long for Roxas' taste..

"So you go to school?" The redhead released the blonde's hand as the latter nodded. Before Roxas could say anything, Namine came running out of the bar, a smile on her face and a bunch of papers in her hands. Of course, Namine being clumsy Namine managed to trip over the smallest crack in the sidewalk and dropped everything, the papers scattering everywhere. Roxas rushed to help her up, asking if she was alright, and started to pick up the papers after she nodded. The redhead helped Roxas, his fingertips intentionally brushing against the back of the blonde's hand. Roxas pulled his hand away as if it had been burned and looked at the redhead confused, who was grinning at the papers in his hands.

Roxas grabbed the papers from him and grumbled a "Let's go," to his girlfriend, who obediently followed. Before she got in the car she looked back at Axel. "I'll see you tomorrow night at practice!" The redhead nodded and waved, sending Roxas a smirk then walked back inside. The whole way home, Namine talked about what she, Demyx, and Zexion talked about and how her first gig was next Saturday so they would have practice every night until that day, excluding tonight. Roxas pretended to listen, but in his mind he was really updating his weird meter of Axel. Right then, it sat at 50%.

Later that night, Namine decided that she wanted to go out and celebrate with a couple of girlfriend. Of course, she dragged Roxas along. The blond was always reluctant to going out with Namine because she always left him alone. She would go off and dance with one of her friends, usually Kairi or Selphie. But because he wanted his girlfriend to be happy, he went along. The club they went to was new to Twilight Town, but since Kairi has connections with everyone, they didn't have to wait in line. The place was jam packed with people, but they managed to find a place to sit. A couple minutes of being in the club, Namine was already off to the dance floor with her friends. Roxas sighed boredly and took a sip of his Jack and Coke. He looked out at the dance floor, trying to spot his girlfriend out from the mass of bodies. He gave up after a minute, and went back to his drink. A few minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked, there stood Demyx.

"Hi!" The singer said, a big smile on his face. Roxas waved and gestured for him to sit across from him. The man took the offer and slid into the booth. "Where's Namine?" The man asked and Roxas pointed to the dance floor, never taking the straw out of his mouth. Demyx's mouth formed into an "O" and he looked around. "So, what do you think about her being in the band?" Roxas shrugged in response, eyes still scanning the dance floor. He heard a sigh and his drink was pulled away from him. He silently glared at Demyx, who slammed the rest of Roxas' drink, stood up, and help out his hand. "Dance with me." Demyx said plainly.

"No," Roxas said, "I don't even know you." Demyx smiled and grabbed his hand and yanked him up.

"Doesn't matter," the other said and pulled the shorter man through the club to the middle of the dance floor. Roxas stood there with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at the other blond, who was busy jumping around and flailing. He stopped and grabbed Roxas' wrists. "C'mon, dance with me," he insisted, smiling down at the blond. Roxas shook his head. Demyx pouted, "I know you can do it, just try. And you better hurry and dance before one of those grinding songs comes on." Demyx stuck his tongue out as Roxas' face paled. Demyx began moving Roxas' body himself and eventually the shorter blond let loose and started jumping around on his own. He was smiling and laughing with Demyx, before the song change that is.

"Listen up ya'll," the DJ announced, "Everybody find a partner and GRIIIIIIIND IIIIIIIIT!" Demyx gave Roxas an evil look, who in turn speedily left the dance floor and went back to his table, where he spent the rest of the time drinking his beloved Jack and Coke.

It was about 2:30 that Namine had finally come back to the table, sweat soaking her clothes and announced that it was time to go home. Roxas got up from the table, his legs a little wobbly from drinking way too much. They piled into Kairi's car and she took the two to Roxas' apartment.

When they got in, Namine instantly made her way to the bathroom and cranked the shower on, leaving a drunken Roxas to find his own way to the bedroom. When he got there he fell face first onto the bed, sleep taking him right away. He was awaken later by his girlfriend tugging on his pants.

"Nams, what the hell are you doing?" He groaned, turning around and looking at his girlfriend, a blush spreading across his face. The girl stood stark naked by the side of his bed, hair dripping water down her body. She had a sly smile on her face.

"My celebration isn't over yet Roxas…" She whispered huskily and climbed on top of her boyfriend, straddling his legs, water making his clothes wet.

"Well in that case," Roxas ghosted his hands across her back, "Turn off the light." His girlfriend shook her head.

"I want them on," she whispered in his ear and licked it seductively.

"Fine with me," he said quickly, and kissed her. At least one good thing was happening that night.

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. I'm aiming for 5-10 review for each chapter of this fanficition, so if you like it PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me motivation....

~RainbowNinjaD


End file.
